kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Olde Pub
Welcome to one of the most peaceful rooms on the site :) we serve cookies, drinks, pies and many other things! Beginners welcome! :D Many people have their early morning breakfast, at lunch, and extremely late dinner on the Cafe. And some of those people, instead of going home to sleep, actually decide to stay in the Cafe to work on it, clean it up and end up sleeping in some cardboard boxes. And the couch - Which was murdered on Friday, 19th March 2010 at approximately 23:26 GMT+0. R.I.P. Couch Updated July 15th, 2010: '''John's padded room created, he has the soul key. Not that we want to point fingers here, but some of those homeless people are: Moderators '''Takamatsu - (taka) Room Owner. An Addicted gamer, he is in the room almost 24/7, but mostly idle, becoming active when his cafe sense tells him trolls need dealing with, or for late-night chats. His presence can be detected by his always used greeting of "rawr". The dinosaurs love you too. dehm - Noobish failure at life and company. Also a programmer, and was entitled "god of dodge" by his (or her? =3) previous chatroom. Regulars Angelothegreat - Craazy Aron - Resident troll, but still a nice kid. Also, it's noteworthy to see this. Arxeye - A nice Swedish weirdo. Is secretly in love with Screamingstares. Aurouralamia Bensci54 - "What's this doing here? I meant to call the janitor to take it out.". branca COOKEIS DragonMarxEXE - 'Nice guy, most of the time. Usually participates in conversations with a small jejemon vocabulary, if not craving gummi bears or acheiving hard or impossible medals. 'Goth2 - The occasionally lovable, karate chopping, blade wielding, resident Goth. (Pure awesomeness.) holly_ray Johnmusic - Resident Psycho. Commonly known as the fastest mute in the west. Needs to be reminded to clear out his mute list repetitively to have a real conversation. Very quiet at times, although others he rambles. mebking mykawaii - (myka, kawaii) Practically married to Takamatsu, she patrols the room for him and often warns of troll presence. Sarcastic, and not strong on sympathy, but loved by at least some none the less! While the cafe is her home, she is also a regular visitor to The Village. Pyromania24 - Son to screamingstares, fun and generally far more mature than most younger users. Eerily good at spelling and grammar. "Yes, I do have the body of a 16 year old in my basement, He was a troll." puppies95 -''' Sarah. A generally nice, dog loving, candy eating girl. '''screamingstares - a Kong celebrity. People actually wait for her to come on Kong. She is very temperamental she either likes you or she doesn't. Even if she likes you, you aren't safe. She's well known for her ellipses and for flooding the chat with incomplete sentences. She absolutely hates misspelling and sob stories. She hates lying more. http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=9tpzki&s=6 Skwigz - The pup of the room. theodore214 - Immature and annoying, but also amusing, you do not want to be talking to him when screamingstares is online! Victoria93 xensyr - A troll, but a clever one, and nice enough when not in his trolling ways Ytterbium_Juice- Dude's black! zdigiz - The resident pervert of the cafe. Quotes Decrypt: Wow, i was about to whack some trolls for speaking English. but it seems that i wasnt in the Norwegian room after all o.O -- DragonMarxEXE: AIDS -- xensyr: I have a feeling she wasn't 19. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners